


The Flowers

by Kaiyote



Category: The 4400
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Things I have loved, I'm allowed to keep. (Shawn/Jordan vidlet.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "The Flowers" by Regina Spektor


End file.
